


An Unbreakable Bond

by KNO108



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNO108/pseuds/KNO108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Support conversation between Ike and Oscar involving Rolf's real mother, and Oscar's troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unbreakable Bond

“Hey, Ike, can I talk to you about something that’s been bothering me?” asked the greened haired knight named Oscar. Oscar was a very peaceful man, who used to be a knight in the Crimean royal army. Crimea being the country he was born in. However he was discharged from the army after his father died because he needed to go home, and take care of his two younger brothers, Rolf and Boyd. Boyd was a few years younger than him, and Rolf almost 10 years younger. Oscar had trouble making ends meet trying to take care of his brothers, and when he was offered a job, food to eat, and a place to sleep by the Greil mercenaries, he and Boyd readily took the job.  
“Of course.” replied Ike. Now Ike, Ike was a very courageous and brash young man. He was the son of Greil, the previous commander of the Greil mercenaries. He had short spiky blue hair, tied around with a green headband, and his arms were very buff from fighting with a sword for almost three years straight.  
“Um, well I’m not exactly sure how to start.” said Oscar rubbing the back of his head.  
“Just spit it out, Oscar. I won’t mind whatever it is.” replied Ike.   
“Well it’s about Rolf’s mother.” said Oscar looking forlorn.  
“Rolf’s mother? Don’t you mean your mother too?”   
“Oh? I never told you? Rolf is actually Boyd and mine’s half brother. He has a different mother than us.”  
“Oh wow. I never knew that.”  
“Yeah well to me and Boyd he will never be just a half brother. To us he’s just our little brother, and we both love him heart and soul.”  
“I know you all love each other, but what does this have to do with Rolf’s Mother?”  
“Sorry. Guess I got a bit off topic. Well you see when Rolf was very young his mother left our father for another man, and pretty much abandoned all four of us. Now since Rolf was so young he doesn’t really remember his mother, and even though she abandoned us, I didn’t want him to grow up hating his mother, so I never told him why she wasn’t around.”  
“That’s true. If I knew growing up that my mother abandoned me, I probably would have grown to hate her. Even someone innocent like Rolf wouldn’t be able to resist.”  
“Exactly why I didn’t want him to find out. Well recently in one of our battles, Boyd and I went to go and check out some of the houses. Make sure the villagers were all doing okay. Well, we happened to walk into one house, and there is Rolf’s mother. I pretended like I didn’t know who she was, but Boyd just stormed out as soon as he saw her. I made polite conversation for a moment, then walked away. We kept Rolf as far away from the house as we could, and thought that was the end of it. Well, yesterday as we were all resting from the battle, a woman comes into our camp unannounced. Rolf’s mother. She went up to Boyd and asked if she could please talk to her son. Boyd told her to go away, so she tried to find me, and again she asked if she could speak to Rolf. I told her that she could, but only if Rolf was alright with it.”  
“ I thought you didn’t want him to know about her? Why let him talk to her?”  
“Well, what if Rolf did want to talk to her, and I had taken that opportunity away from him? I didn’t want him to hate me for that.”  
"That's true," said Ike.  
"So I went to find Rolf, and he was in the kitchen talking to Mist, while she cooked dinner. I asked Mist to leave the room for a bit, and told Rolf all about his mother. The whole time I was telling him I was really scared. I thought that he might hate me for never telling any of this to him before. I ended with telling him that if he wanted to talk to his mother, that she was outside, and he could if he wanted to. After I finished talking, he hugged me silently, and walked outside with a blank face. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. I’ve never seen Rolf with a look like that on his face. I followed slowly behind, as he walked outside to confront his mother. Boyd was watching her to make sure she didn’t do anything rash in the camp, and looked a little surprised when Rolf walked over to them. He stared at his mother, a stolid look on his face. She fell to her knees begging him to forgive her for what she’d done. She promised to make it up to him from now on, and said that she wanted him to come with her.”   
“He didn’t go, did he?” asked Ike curiously.  
“No, he didn’t,” Oscar had a wistful look on his face.  
“He told her that he would never go to live with someone who had abandoned him, and that he wanted to stay with his true family, his two big brothers, and the Greil Mercenaries. They had raised him, protected him, loved him, and always been there for him, they were his real family, not her. She started crying, so Boyd escorted her out of the camp, and Rolf walked wordlessly into his room. For the last three days, Rolf has been really silent, I’m worried he regrets what he did. What do you think I should do?”  
“Just talk to him. He’s probably just a little confused on how to feel. Obviously, from what he said, I don’t think he would regret anything that he said. To him, you and Boyd are his one true family, and no matter what happens I don’t think anything would change the way he feels. You three are one of the closest families that I have ever seen. Everything will turn out fine.” said Ike.  
“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it. Thanks so much for listening to all my talking Ike, I’m sure it was a bit bothersome.” Oscar said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.  
“No problem, Oscar.”


End file.
